A Magic Beyond All Else
by Dreamstrider
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort came to the SS. Tipton? And what happens when he murders one of the Martin twins? Will the suite life ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

"We're gonna have a—" Zachary Martin sang, stopping as he saw Mrs. Clotts. "We're gonna have a great cruise!"

As Zack backed away from Mrs. Clotts, a man tripped over him and fell on the floor.

"Bon Voyage!" said Cody Martin.

"What are you doing?" demanded Mrs. Clotts angrily.

"Lightening up the night with music," responded Zack pointedly.

"And entertaining this lovely audience," said Cody loudly into his microphone.

"Hit it, boys!" said Zack to the band.

"No, no, do not hit it boys, you hit it, I hit you!" said Mrs. Clotts rushing up and trying to wrestle Zack's microphone from him. "Give me that microphone!

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very sorry about this amateur display," she said into Zack's microphone, then lowered it and whispered to Zack and Cody, " I'm going to drop you on an island so small you're gonna have to take turns standing on it!" She smiled to the audience.

"Oh look, Ms. Clotts, w-w-we're really sorry, but we had to do this, our mom can't sing," stammered Zack

"Wha-ah—" stammered Mrs. Clotts.

"What he means is, she's a great singer, but she's so badly sunburned, that she could barley move," said Cody, turning to his mother, Carrie Martin.

"See?" said Zack pointedly. The crowd ahhed.

"Wave to the folks, mom," said Zack, and Carrie painfully waved, saying "Oh, ow, ow, ow."

"Oh, so that's where my doughnut went!" exclaimed a woman in the crowd. Carrie's hand moved to the circular white spot on her chest.

"Since she always does everything for us, we figured this could be one little thing we could do for her," Cody continued into the microphone. The crowd awwed.

"Oh, oh I cannot believe you are buying this bilge," sneered Mrs. Clotts at the crowd. The crowd hissed back at her.

"Well, looks like the bilge has been bought," said Zack, "Your move, Clotts."

"Let 'um sing!" said another woman in the audience. The rest of the audience cheered.

Mrs. Clotts handed Zack's microphone back to him and said "of course I'm gonna let them sing. They'll do in a pinch!" And she pinched their cheeks hard. "Hit it boys!" she said, and the band started playing again.

"If you're feelin' weary baby, sail away with me," sang Zack.

"Let your worries drift away upon the seven seas," sang Cody.

Unnoticed by all, Mrs. Clotts reappeared at the back of the stage, wielding an intricately carved yew wand. She waited for her chance, and as Cody spun on the spot, she yelled "SECTUMSEPMRA!" Blood spurted from Cody's chest and he was thrown backwards. The audience erupted into chaos. Mrs. Clotts ran forward and cried, "reveal yourselves!" The man that had tripped over Zack stood up, his figure now completely transformed into that of Count Olaf. The 4 waiters and band members changed into the figures of Lucius Malfoy, Belatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Narcissa Malfoy. Then Mrs. Clotts pointed her wand upon herself and she transformed into Esmé Squalor.

"Now," she said, "nobody moves or my Death Eaters shall kill you".

She waved her wand at Carrie Martin and she disappeared into thin air.

"That way you can't disturb me," laughed Esmé.

A woman in the audience yelled out, "What's going on here?"

Esmé laughed again. "Why, I am simply doing the Dark Lord's bidding. He has even blessed me with the honor of letting me use his wand.

"And now," she said turning upon Zack, "I have just one more to kill. Prepare to die! AVADA KED—"

"EXPELIARMOUS!" shouted a voice from behind the crowd, and the wand flew from Esmé's grip. The crowd turned to see a tall boy wielding a wand of simple oak and now holding the yew wand in his other hand.

"There won't be any more attacks today," he said, "all this ends now! Stup—"  
Olaf appeared behind him, punched him in the back, and grabbed the yew wand. He then spun on the spot, disappeared, and reappeared right next to Esmé.

"Nice try Robert," she said with a laugh, "bye-bye!"

She and Olaf turned together on the spot and disappeared.

"What is going on here?" said a voice from the hallway. Mr. Moseby, Bailey, and a large group of other guests who had not been at the concert came running onto the sky deck just in time to see the Death Eaters disappearing into thin air to join their masters.

"What the _hell _is going on in here?" Mr. Moseby said.

"Quite too much to explain," said Robert, standing up and rushing to Cody's trembling body on the stage. Bailey finally noticed him lying there on the deck, screamed, and ran towards him, holding him in her arms.

"No, please don't be dead," she whispered, "please don't be dead."

"I believe he is still alive," Robert said, "but I don't know what I can do for him. These wounds seem cursed to stay open."

He turned to the audience. "There is nothing to concern you here. I ask you all to go back to your rooms. Except Miss. Tutwieler. Could you lead them back Mr. Moseby?"

Although the adults looked immensely surprised that this random eighteen year old knew their names, they did as they were told. The audience reluctantly left the room.

Suddenly, Cody stirred. He looked down at his own chest and shuddered.

"Please don't leave me," Bailey said, "Please try to hold on."

"I can't," Cody said weakly, "I'm sorry. I love you."

And he breathed his last.

"No, please no," she whispered. Robert gave Miss. Tutwieler a look.

"Come on Bailey," she said, lifting Bailey gently off the ground, "go lie down."

Bailey's clothes were covered in Cody's blood. "Wait a second," said Robert. He flicked his wand and the blood stains disappeared. "There's one more thing," he said, "a very ancient, powerful magic that can bring people back to life."

Bailey's eyes lit up at that. "However, "Robert went on, "it is very difficult to produce, and we need more of the proponents to produce it. I would guess that it will take a week at least.

"Another thing. We are currently searching for a diamond of immense magical power. It is called the Gem of Panama, or the Galápagos Diamond. We believe it to be located deep beneath the island of Pinzón. We are going there first. Can you handle that?"

She nodded weakly. Then Ms. Tutwieler led her off. Robert flicked his wand and Cody's lifeless body rose off the ground and Robert walked towards the boy's cabins. Without turning to Zack he said "You will have to share a room with Woody for a while. Yours is the only single room and we have to put him somewhere."

He walked to the room and gently laid Cody on the bed. Then he left, closed the door, and locked it magically so that no curious students would be able to get in. Of course, that didn't stop them trying.

***


	2. Chapter 2

The Caribbean Islands had seemed to flash before their eyes. They had left Hogsty Reef that morning. Then they had passed Mathew Town, the last big city on the way to the opening in the islands that would allow them to pass through to the Panama Canal. They finally made it now to the opening of the canal, at the intersection of the cities of Cristóbal, Colón, Sherman, and Mount Hope.

Robert had explained to everyone on board about Voldemort and his minions. He also told them he was a wizard, and that they were going to the Galápagos Islands.

Something had also happened that morning that was sufficient enough to cheer Zack up. Under cover of the night, Robert had managed to smuggle Madeline Fitzpatrick out of Boston and onto the SS. Tipton by apparition. He had also brought Carrie back after finding her. She had appeared the following night, very confused, in Islamabad.

Everyone was about as cheery as they could have been after what had happened the previous night. So as the cleared the first of the canal's three locks, they had no idea what would await them on the other side.

***

Suddenly, in the distance, the captain, who was now following Robert's orders spotted something in the distance. It got closer and closer, and now he was able to make out a distinctive red color. Then, before he knew it, the red light had bypassed the bridge's window and hit him, knocked him off his feet, stunned.

***

The ones on the sky deck were the first to see it. What looked like a military ship was speeding towards the SS. Tipton. At first no one thought anything of it; after all, they were passing through the first lock of the Panama Canal and Panama's government would probably have some protection in case anyone suspicious tried to get through. But as it got closer, they suddenly started to see it wasn't moving at any normal speed, it was much too fast. And then, finally, they saw it was floating above the waves.

Now the writing on the side was clear: GAP Explorer. Also, it now looked as if it was an extremely small ship compared to the SS. Tipton, and would have been less menacing, except for the fact that there were artillery guns sticking out from the sides. Then, two jets of black smoke came speeding towards the SS. Tipton from the other ship and now was when people finally began to scream.

***

The shouts on the sky deck reached down into the lower decks where Robert sat. He stood up immediately at the shouts and rushed up to the sky deck. There, wands held out menacingly, were Harley and Brujon, two Death Eaters so high up in the hierarchy that they were about as close to Voldemort as one could get.

"So Robert," said Brujon menacingly, "you've finally decided to join the party."

"What are you here for? How did you even find us?" Robert demanded of them.

"Well you see, the Dark Lord simply wasn't satisfied by just one killing. So we've come back for the other Martin," Brujon laughed, "and it looks as if he has joined the party."

Robert turned around. Sure enough, Zack and Maddie came rushing up the stairs. Seeing Brujon and Harley, they froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Harley, "don't you want to join the fun? Here, have a taste! _Crucio Maxima_!"

Zack hurriedly stepped in front of Maddie and screamed in pain as the spell collided with him and he was thrown back, feeling as if a thousand fiery needles had been forced into him. Maddie gasped and rushed to him.

"Oh, don't worry," sneered Harley, "I haven't killed him yet. Though I don't know how soon he'll be moving again!"

Harley laughed, and in the moment he let his guard down Robert pointed his wand at Harley's chest and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!"

Harley's limbs snapped to his body and he fell back, stiff as a board. Brujon let out a cry of surprise and sent a blast of purplish-black flames at Robert. Robert yelled "Ignus Reductum!" and the fiendfire disappeared.

They started to throw spells at each other endlessly, Brujon using spells imbued with dark magic, and Robert mostly blocking them. Then Brujon pointed his wand at Robert and yelled "Legillimens!" Robert's hand's clenched to his head in apparent pain. He looked like it was taking all the concentration he had not to succumb to this mental attack, so Brujon turned on Zack and Maddie.

"So. Where were we?" he said, still keeping up the mental attack on Robert, "oh, that's right. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Robert managed to break free of the attack as his opponent concentrated on the killing curse. "_AURENCICATE_!" he yelled, pointing his wand, not at Brujon, but at Zack and Maddie.

Robert's spell was faster. It made contact with Zack and Maddie just before the green light could reach them. As the Aura Charm hit the two teens a golden light burst from the spot. The killing curse was obliterated, and beams of golden light hit Brujon, knocking him into the wall.

When the light disappeared, Brujon was the one slammed into a wall and Robert, Zack and Maddie were standing up, strong as ever.

"H-how—how did you do that?" he spluttered.

"You know exactly how. You've simply never seem to be able to accept it. You keep trying to fight that power, but it is for naught. You cannot fight it, for it compels each and every one of us," Robert said, "now begone!"

He slashed at the air with his wand and Brujon and Harley disappeared into thin air.

Robert leaned back and heaved a great sigh.

***

The rest of the trip through the canal went as smoothly as could have been expected. They passed through the most recognizable of the canal's features on the way out of it: the Titan Crane, the Gaillard Cut, the Culebra Cut, the Centennial Bridge, the Pedro Miguel Lock, the Miraflores Lock, the Bridge of the Americas, and then ,finally, they came out next to the famous Causeway. Now they set sail for the Galápagos Islands.

***

It had been two days from the time they had left Hogsty Reef in the Caribbean. Now, finally, they could faintly make out the outlines of Islas Genovesa, San Cristóbal, and Santa Cruz. And there was one more thing they could make out as they neared North Seymour. Another ship.

***


	3. Chapter 3

This time no one wasted time staring at it before they started screaming their heads off. Robert came rushing up, wand drawn. But as he saw the writing on the side of the ship as it neared, he let a cry of relief.

"These are no enemies," he said, with a look of great happiness, "in fact, we couldn't have hoped for anything better. I must go tell the captain he can go on."

He turned on the spot and disappeared. Of course, the captain would never have approached an unknown ship without Robert's permission after last time.

The passengers all rushed up to the sky deck to get a good look at the oncoming ship. "NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC ENDEAVOR" the writing on the side proudly proclaimed

Soon, a jet black zodiac with three people in it was speeding towards the SS. Tipton. Robert was on the side to meet them as the zodiac's proprietors lifted the zodiac by magic and soon walked out of it and on board. Most of the SS. Tipton's passengers were outside to see what was going on. Three Hispanic women stepped off the zodiac, which had been driving itself. As soon as they saw Robert, their eyes lit up and there were plenty of greetings and such.

"Isabel!" exclaimed Robert, "how long it's been. Five years now? And Daniela and Ximena too! I have to admit, I don't know that I ever did expect to see any of you again."

Isabel, Daniela, and Ximena, the passengers were told were naturalists on the Endeavor. They were also witches, and damn good ones too, according to Robert, and that was good, because he also said that he wasn't sure if he could hold off any more of Voldemort's minions on his own, especially if the dark lord sent a full scale attack.

Now the tone got less cheery. Robert and Isabel explained to a full audience of all the passengers (Bailey had been excused, not as if she would have come if they had asked her to) that there was something on the island of Pinzón that they needed to acquire to perform the ancient magic that could bring back Cody. This was a lie, although they did need to go to Pinzón for the diamond, as well as they needed more time to get the proponents of the resurrection magic. They also explained that as soon as they started sailing down the channel separating Santiago and Santa Cruz, they would almost certainly be under attack. Therefore, they told all passengers to stay on the ship and in their cabins with everything as locked as possible. They also said if anyone wanted to instead travel on the Endeavor, they could consult Daniela and Ximena. No one wanted to change ships, however. Everyone, it seemed, just had gone through too much on this ship to part with it.


	4. Chapter 4

They readied themselves for the Herculean task in front of them: They would now have to sail two large ships down the channel separating Santiago and Santa Cruz. Although there would be a large amount of distance between either of the islands and the ships, for killing curses, distance would not matter. Isabel and three other naturalists stood on the starboard side of the Endeavor, while Robert and four more naturalists stood on the port side of the SS. Tipton. The ships sailed close enough together that there was no way of getting in between them. Then, as ready as possible, Robert and Isabel raised the ships magically, and set them on course through the channel.

Suddenly, just as they cleared Baltra, a jet of green light came speeding towards the SS. Tipton. "Protego Maxima!" yelled Robert, and the others followed, creating a ring of shields around the two ships. These soon faded. Then suddenly, a barrage of at least 20 curses on either side came speeding towards them. "PROTEGO MAXIMA!" they cried in unison, and the curses bounced off their shields. More curses came, but the devoted team kept reflecting them so that none of them got through.

Finally, they cleared the gauntlet and came out on the other side, right across from Pinzón. Robert and Isabel lowered the ships and then Robert apparated to the Endeavor. A zodiac had already been lowered. Along with Isabel and two other naturalists, Manuel, also a wizard, and Ximena, they sped down to the port side exit and boarded the zodiac. Once again, Robert and Isabel lifted the zodiac out of the water, this time high enough to get a good look at Panama Point, where the diamond was, then lowered it to regular level and sped towards the point. They reached it and disembarked the zodiac. Robert flew over to the edge of the point, which was oddly named as the "edge" was actually the part attached to the land, and, placing his wand on the exact edge, he said loudly and clearly, "Accio Panama Gem".

A rumbling sound came from under the island and then three clear blue diamond fragments rushed up through the island without causing any physical damage, and reformed right underneath Robert's wand. He picked up the Panama Gem and examined it, reveling in its beauty. It was at least as big as his palm. One last look, and then he flew back to the others.

"Wow," was all the naturalists could manage to say when Robert held up the diamond.

"And of course the physical beauty cannot even begin to describe its almost limitless power," said Robert, "But even more important than this diamond is the life taken by Esmé. Come on my friends, back to the ship."

Boarding the zodiac, they once again raised it out of the water and flew on towards the ship. This time boarding the SS. Tipton, Robert and Ximena rushed up towards the cabin level while the others took the zodiac back to the Endeavor. They found Bailey's room and knocked.

"Come on, the time is now," said Ximena. Bailey almost immediately showed up outside the door, heart racing.

Opening the door to Zack's room, they found Cody's lifeless body on the single bed. A bamboo pack appeared on Robert's back, and he swung it off and on to the floor. Bailey stood, transfixed at what Robert was doing. Robert took out a tiny vial of sand and a small jar of water. He poured the water out into thin air, where it hung, suspended in a circular orb shape. He now tipped the sand into the watery orb, where it floated to the edges. Then he removed a jar of blue flames. This he poured onto the orb of water, where it burned, and in its wake, a flask of glass formed where the sand had been, enclosing the water. He now took out two jars, one containing red and the other blue swirling energy. He poured them on top of each other on the floor, and then made a weird hand sign, with his middle and ring fingers tucked in, his pinkies and index fingers sticking out, and his thumbs on top, with his hands pressing against each other. Then he opened his palms and formed a right angle, where a ball of green swirling energy formed. This he placed onto the other two, and they turned silver. He took the silver orb and put it right through the flask so it landed in the water. Now he removed another vial, this one empty, and placed it on the floor. From the pack he now took out a silver blade. Ximena and Bailey winced as he cut open his own wrist and let a few drops of blood fall into the vial. He then took his wand and closed the wound. He took the vial and poured his blood into the flask. Now he turned to Bailey.

"You too must make a sacrifice in blood," he said, "Come here."

She walked forward and he stood up, levitating another empty vial under her arm. He took the silver blade and cut her wrist, letting a few drops of blood fall into the vial. He then immediately closed her wound with his wand. He now bent down again and poured the contents of the vial into the flask. He then reached into the pack one more time and retrieved an intricate silver spoon. He gave the mixture a few stirs and then it turned an exquisite color, impossible to explain and almost impossible to comprehend, like all of the wonderful colors of the world all in the same place at the same time. He put all the objects he had taken out of the pouch back into it, swung it onto his back, and it disappeared again. Now he bent and picked up the flask. He walked over to where Cody lay and poured the potion into his open mouth.

It took a few seconds to take affect, but suddenly Cody's eyes opened. Bailey rushed to him and embraced him.

"We have to go and watch out for Voldemort," said Ximena, "We will leave you be."

As they left the room, Cody and Bailey just looked at each other for a few seconds. Then they were kissing as they had never kissed before. When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other again and then Bailey spoke.

"I don't know how I lived without you," she said, "But now I don't want to be separated ever again."

As they moved towards each other again, they was a crash and a scream from up above, and they broke apart.

"Come on, there must be something wrong," said Cody, "Let's go."

As they rushed up the stairs they saw a flash of green and a body falling back onto the lower deck. They ran even faster right to the sky deck, and then they saw it: Voldemort and Robert were suspended in front of the ship, facing each other, wands raised. Groups of other people were pressed back against the walls, including Zack, Maddie, Carrie, Mr. Moseby, and Ms. Tutweiler.

**I know I'm leaving you in suspense, but I think the story is better that way. I'll have chapter 5 to you by tomorrow. Please review!**

**Also, I realize that I have not mentioned copyrights. So here it is:**

**I DO NOT OWN CODY MARTIN, ZACK MARTIN, MADDIE FITZPATRICK, BAILEY PICKET, VOLDEMORT, ESME SQUALOR, COUNT OLAF, NARCISSA OR LUCIUS MALFOY, FENRIR GREYBACK, BELETRIX LESTRANGE, MR. MOSEBY, MRS. CLOTTS, MS. TUTWEILER CARRIE MARTIN, WOODY OR AMYCUS CARROW**.

I do however own Robert Schaffer, Brujon, Harley, Isabel Almonza, Ximena Alarcon, Daniela Alcantar, Manuel Alfaro, Günter Schiff, Majidah Philo, and Maryam Philo (last three later to come).


	5. Chapter 5

"So Robert," hissed Voldemort, "We meet again. Let us see if this time you can succeed in letting your little friends survive. That is, if you can survive yourself!"

He laughed and then yelled "Ignus Serpentum!" A great fiery serpent erupted out of the yew wand and headed towards Robert.

Robert pointed his wand at the water and raised a great mass of it and made it collide with the serpent, which vanished. Then Robert flicked his wand and the salt came out in a great block on the top and the water on the bottom. He directed the salt to slam into Voldemort's head and then caused the water to hit him from the bottom, and Voldemort crashed into the water.

Voldemort's head lifted above the waves and he spat out sea water. He rose out of the waves, his robe drying immediately. He then made a lightning-like movement with his wand and he zoomed through the air at an amazing speed. He tried to sneak up on Robert from different angles, but Robert just spun in a circle and aimed Stunning Spells at Voldemort. Voldemort, discouraged, suddenly thought of something. He aimed his lightning imbued wand at the ocean. With just a split second to act, Robert flew beneath him and yelled "PROTEGO MAXIMA!" The lightning charm bounced off, but Voldemort took advantage of this one weak moment and shouted "_Expeliarmous_!", and Robert's wand flew into Voldemort's hand. The tips of both wands lit with energy and Voldemort thrust them both into Robert's stomach, throwing him back on board, temporarily unconscious. Voldemort now glided down onto the deck, threw Robert's wand aside, and, with the yew wand pointed at Cody, walked toward him.

"This time, I think I shall kill you myself," hissed Voldemort triumphantly, "or perhaps I can murder your little girlfriend in front of you first. Well, enough words. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The spell sped towards Bailey and Cody, but just before it hit them a golden web appeared in front of them and the spell bounced of it and rebounding on Voldemort.

Voldemort screamed with pain as he was simultaneously thrown back into the wall. Robert stood up slowly, picked up his wand and Voldemort's, pointed them at Voldemort and walked towards him.

"Scared of that power, are you?" said Robert, towering over Voldemort with both wands pointing at him. "Scared of that power which compels you, me, and every other being in our universe? You shall remain blind until you accept it. Begone!"

He slashed the wands at Voldemort and he disappeared. There was a great cheer, and Robert pointed his wand at the sky above and a single blast erupted into a brilliant firework.

***

**I know this could be an ending, but there is at least one more chapter, and a possibility of a total of three more chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Vengo a Regalar Canciones!"

People celebrated and danced around. Above the Endeavor and the SS. Tipton, multicolor fireworks exploded endlessly by magic. On board the Endeavor, The Puerto Ayoran band called Ecoarte sang songs and people danced.

Everything had turned out okay. It had turned out to be Ximena who had fallen from the upper deck, but she had been hit only by a Cruciatas Curse, and had managed a cushioning charm at the last moment which broke her fall.

That pretty much left just one more question unanswered: what was this master power that compelled all of life, and had already saved Bailey, Cody, Zack, and Maddie twice?

Of course, the four of them asked this question. So Robert answered it in a heavily guarded conference room on the SS. Tipton the next morning.

"Just so you know, I hope you don't have anything to do for a while, because this explanation is long, and all of it's important," said Robert, as the four teens sat listening. "First things first. Who has heard of String Theory?"

Bailey, Cody, and Maddie put their hands up. Zack looked around sheepishly.

"Let's review then, shall we?" said Robert, "String Theory, or better yet the more condensed form of M-Theory, is a theory of the universe that is meant to explain the entire universe, from a tiny atom, to an enormous galaxy. It was created in the 1990's by a group of non-magical scientists, although M-Theory was officially created by Edward Whitten, one of the most renowned String Theorists of the time. But now that we've established that, let's go back about a 60 years.

"It's 1918 and a man named Julius Wellhausen has just presented a new theory on God. He proposes that many monotheistic religions such as Judaism and Christianity may not have originally been completely converting from polytheism, but instead covered up their old polytheistic views with new ones of monolatrism; that is, believing in more than one god, but revering and worshiping only one as the ultimate ruler of the universe.

"Now let's consider a third religion: Hinduism. The basis for all other Indian religions and often considered to be the oldest religion of the world. Now Hinduism is purely polytheistic, but it does have one catch: Hindus believe that there are three gods above all the rest, these being Brahma the Creator, Vishnu the Protector, and Shiva the Destroyer. For the most part, Hindus will choose one of these gods to worship, and then worship all the other, smaller gods depending on the situation. Now, most choose Shiva, and therefore Shiva is the most well known, and there are more temples dedicated to him, including the main Hindu holy shrine, the Kashi Vishwanath. However, the actual tradition says that Brahma was actually Vishnu's servant, created by him. It also places Vishnu just a chink above Shiva, and therefore, Hinduism would be monolatrial, except that Hindus worship and revere the other gods, too.

"Okay, so now it's 1922, four years after the Monolatrial Theory is formed. A wizard religious scientist whose name we don't know because he published all his papers under anonymous starts to think about Hinduism and the Monolatrial Theory, and a thought comes to him: what if the single monotheistic god is actually the same supreme god portrayed by the polytheistic faiths? He quickly publishes, telling the wizard community that he has come one step closer to uniting monotheism and polytheism. Encouraged by his success, he delves farther into the world of religion, and starts to see some patterns in faiths from all different backgrounds. At first, he only searches for patterns to forward his uniting of the polytheistic supreme god and the monotheistic single god. But then, he finds a pattern that would eventually change the world of wizard science forever. He finds that in practically every religion, there is a concept of souls, and there is a concept of ascending to a Heaven of some sorts. All that do not comply with these two new guidelines he removes from the theory. Now he gets in closer and realizes that the religious world is split between those who believe in immediate ascension to Heaven, and those who believe in reincarnation, and eventual ascension to Heaven. Once again, all that do not comply with the new guidelines are removed. He now unites monotheism and polytheism further by saying these are the same process of ascension to Heaven, and that monotheism is simply more specific than polytheism.

"At this point, wizard religious leaders start to get mad at him, calling him a heretic. In 1923, only a year after his final papers are published, he is lynched, though we have yet to discover the culprit. So he dies without exploring the final realm of his studies: the prevailing concept of souls. Now souls seem to be the best concept to start with, because pretty much every religion left on his list has a concept of souls so similar to any of the others that it meshes together seamlessly. So in 1930, another non-magical breakthrough occurs: Quantum Mechanics, the theory to explain the world on an extremely small scale is proposed by a team of scientists led by Niels Bohr. Although this causes much of a disturbance in the non-magical world that is unimportant to this explanation. However, in the magical world, another man by the name of Günter Schiff starts to put the new Quantum Mechanics theory and the old theory of General Relativity together with the old religious theory of souls. He tries as hard as he can to unite the three theories into one, but alas, it proves impossible. He was already at the age of 65 when he started working on this theory and he dies in 1940, having done virtually nothing to forward his coveted theory.

"So this quest for unification, like that of Einstein would have to wait until the 1990's. In 1990, Edward Whitten proposes M-Theory, a theory that fully and completely united all forms of String Theory in one, single theory, free from all anomalies. And although the reaction in the non-magical world was great, the reaction in the magical world was world-changing. Upon hearing of this new theory, a young witch scientist by the name of Maryam Philo, who was always interested in Schiff's work now looks again at the concept of souls and tries to unite it with String Theory. This time, the answer comes to her after just three days of musing. She proposes that there are not only the unintelligent strings of M-Theory, but also intelligent strings that are responsible for controlling living beings, from the smallest ameba, to the largest whale. And finally we now are able to place souls into the picture. Souls, she claims, are the intelligent strings of her new theory. She names the strings, unintelligent and intelligent alike, Philotes. And thus the theory of Philotic Physics is born. Maryam quickly publishes, and the magical world is changed forever.

"Philotic Physics, for the most part, has to do with the bonds of all kinds that all life is able to make among itself, intra or inter-specie bonds, which effectively make up the universe. To put it simply, Philotic Physics is the science of love. This applies to any kind of relationship, from a pet to its owner, to a husband to wife; no matter what, Philotic Physics, or just Philotics for short, explains it all.

"The world was extremely impressed by Philo's theory. But Philo had one more surprise up her sleeve. In 1995, she proposed a new look at the Philote. She presented a model that had two main rods going up it, with a coil surrounding them. She explained that each individual unintelligent Philote making up the given being connected itself to on rod, with one connection at the top and another at the bottom. Then, at the bottom of the coil, other intelligent Philotes would be able to connect, forming bonds of all kinds. But this still did not explain what the purpose of the top of the coil was for.

"It took her another five years to see the truth. But in 2000, she presented her final paper on the subject. In this third and final paper, she stated that before each Philote ever started going through bodies (for it was known that like the souls in Hinduism, Philotes switched to a new body when their old one died), it started in a sort of parallel universe called "Outside" by Philo. She also stated in this world of out side, each Philote is paired with another Philote. Once one of these Philotes is "assigned" to a body, the other Philote tries to get a body as soon as it can. Their life's work is to use that body to try to unite with their pair. And when that pair finally meets, a Philotic bond like no other, one that is united at the top, is formed.

Now," said Robert, sounding very exited, "I said before that the Philotes try to get as close to the correct age and specie of their match. They almost always get the right specie, but not always the right age." He was really grinning now. "It has been observed that when Philotic bonds of this proportion are formed, they have the potential to push all else out, protecting both Philotes and their bodies."

He waited for them to get his implication. He looked a bit discouraged after they said nothing, but he continued on, more determined.

"Okay, so let's make up two situations. The first one is the more likely. Let's assume there are two Philotes, an origin-pair, or Maryam Philo's name for bonds paired in "Outside", and one is "assigned" to a body, a human to keep things simple. The other Philote will then try to immediately get its own human body, and as soon as possible. But other Philotes have the same situation, and so this second Philote is delayed by three months. Let's assume, for argument's sake, that the first Philote is male and the second is female. Now, Philotes don't actually have a gender or age, so they are given a designation based on their host body. Now what will happen is that if these two people, who are three months apart in age, will ever meet, the Philotes will immediately recognize each other and form a bond. They will, however, need to manipulate their host bodies to be attracted to each other, but they hardly ever fail. So this is one situation.

"Now we will consider a second situation. Say that instead of being delayed by 3 months, the second Philote is delayed 80 years. Sounds a bit crazy, I know, but consider it. The first Philote would be an eighty year old man when a baby girl with the second Philote would be born. No matter how hard they tried, these Philotes would never have been able to convince the humans with our morals to be attracted to each other. So now we'll also say that after 3 years, the first Philote's host dies. This time, the Philote immediately picks up a new body, a newborn baby boy. So what will happen now? Say they come within close proximity of each other after 12 years? The Philotes now seize their chance and "ask" all the other Philotes around them to make sure they are not separated. This works. However, instead of a three month age difference there is now a three _year_ age difference. Though judging by current observation, I'm going to now make an educated guess that it is very possible to overcome."

"What do you mean, current obser—" Zack broke off. Finally, they seemed to get what he was saying.

"I think you get it now," said Robert, grinning again, "Because I've just described the two situations that pertain to four Philotes in this very room."

"How can you know for sure?" asked Cody, "how can you be so precise?"

"Oh, we can't know for sure," responded Robert, "but these are two known situations, similar to other ones we've seen through the years. The first situation is the most common Philotic situation there can be. The second has been recorded a couple times before, but before this, it has never resulted in a successful origin-pairing. We can guess by looking at very similar personalities, and also people born on the same day as other people die. That can easily be a transferring of a Philote from one body to another.

"So now that we've covered that, I would like to explain a few more things to you. Firstly, I would like to explain the charm I used when I was fighting Brujon. It was an Aura Charm. It was created by Maryam Philo's daughter, Majidah Philo, who was born 2 years before Philo's breakthrough in Philotic Physics. She created it at the age of 12 having been inspired by her mother's work. It essentially releases Philotic energy, much like what the Philotes can do on their own under pressure. Your Philotes," he said turning to Bailey and Cody, "did this on their own, but your Philotes," he turned to Zack and Maddie, "probably weren't as active, that is to say, transferring as much energy, as theirs were, and so I used an Aura Charm to insure that you were protected. One more thing about Philotic Physics. People with origin-pair bonds can learn to channel Philotic energy as a sort of offensive. Any of you four should be able to. Try it! Just imagine gaining power from the bond and collecting it."

All four closed their eyes. After about fifteen seconds, golden energy started to form at their fingertips. Of course, the fact that golden energy was actually forming at their fingertips was so surprising that they lost concentration.

"Good for a first try anyway," said Robert, "hopefully you want have to use that as an offensive any time soon.

"So I'll only keep you a moment longer. Now I don't know if I mentioned this to anyone but Bailey…" he bent down into a rucksack he had brought with him. He removed a leather case, from which he pulled the Panama Gem. Everyone gasped; it was beautiful, and gave off an aura of something wonderful, though it was hard to place. "This is the Galápagos Diamond. It is the reason we had to stop at Pinzón. Of course, we also needed more time to get ingredients for the Resurrection Potion. Now this gem came to be in the Galápagos through the first human ever to step foot on the islands: Fray Tomas de Berlenga, the Bishop of Panama. He was on his way from Chile back to Panama when his ship was blown off course. He ended up on a small islet towards the middle of the archipelago. Having been stuck there for four days because there was no wind, he woke up one morning earlier than any of his men and pulled out from under his shirt a huge diamond crafted in Spain for the Pope as a gift for the Bishop. That's this diamond," he said, holding it up. "Anyway, the Bishop decided that he valued his life and the lives of his men more than any possession, so he tore the diamond off its chain, and threw it into the water as a sacrifice to god. Immediately, the earth began rumbling and his men woke up. Then the wind returned and they sailed away. After he left, the earth eventually uplifted enough to create a huge island. That is Pinzón. That's why Panama Point's "edge" is in the middle of the island: that didn't used to be there. Now the chain he took with him, and he explained that animals had stolen the gem. He later took the chain, which had once been the Spanish Fleece, and hid it on a little known island in the Ryuku Archipelago called Yokoate-shima. I think you remember that island."

Yes. How could they ever forget the time they were all stranded on an uninhabited island for 3 days?

"But if that was the same island we were stranded on, why didn't we ever see the chain?" asked Zack.

"Because the Bishop hid it. He didn't mean people to find it easily," responded Robert. "Some say he even hid it in the ribcage of a skeleton."

Bailey, Cody, and Zack turned to each other, mouths open.

"Robert?" said Cody, "I think we know where the chain is."


	7. Chapter 7

Another detour. This time, people started to want to go home, no matter how many experiences they had had on this ship. A few people stayed, and course they weren't being charged for extra time. For the most part, the largest portion of the day was spent by the naturalists and Robert apparating people individually off the ship and all over the world. Even Islamabad.

The next day however, they set course for the Ryukun Archipelago. Zack, Cody, Bailey, London and Woody had told Robert all about the skeleton that was on the island. They also said that it was half buried in the sand, which fit with the theory that the bishop had buried the skeleton in the sand after placing the chain carefully in the back of the ribcage.

This was, unfortunately, also the time when the SS. Tipton and the Endeavor were parted: the guests on the Endeavor, unlike those on the SS. Tipton, had not been told what was going on; the ship was on a cruise to the Galapagos anyway, and the detour was passed off as having been part of the cruise and that the itinerary had been mistaken. Isabel promised that if they had any serious trouble, they could always call upon them for help.

So they set off for Yokoate-shima. What would await them next, only time would tell. And they probably never could have been prepared for what would happen on that little uninhabited island in the South China Sea.

After two days, they started to come upon the little island. It was a wave of nostalgia for the five teens. Not a particularly fond one, but one nonetheless. They came as close as they could with the huge ship, and then Robert ushered Cody, Bailey, Zack, and Maddie into the zodiac that had been given to them by Isabel. It was different coming up on the island not in a cramped lifeboat, but in a speeding zodiac.

"Okay, so the skeleton should be right near the shore," Zack told Robert. "At least hoping nobody's got here ahead of us."

"There's always the possibility, but I doubt it," said Robert, "This mystery remained secret for so long, why should it change now?"

Their zodiac hit the sand and they got out of it. Immediately, they saw the skeleton. Robert reached down and began to clear the sand form the ribcage. After a while, they suddenly saw a glint of gold. Now everyone bent down and started clearing away sand from the ribcage. They could now see the delicate patterns in the chain, thick gold pieces fit together perfectly. Finally, they cleared enough sand away from the skeleton that Robert could undo the catch at the back and pull the chain from the spinal cord.

It was almost as beautiful in its own way as the diamond. It had a tiny piece of gold that looked like it had once held something in place. Robert picked it up and then took the diamond out of his pocket. As soon as they were near each other, the diamond and the chain started to vibrate, faster and faster. Then they became blurred to the point that they couldn't see them. When they slowed down, they were joined.

"Wow," said Bailey, "That really is amazing."

"Yes it is. And I can't thank you enough for finding it for me," came a voice from behind them.

**A cliffhanger! I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

They turned around. There stood Amycus Carrow, wand raised. "REDUCTO!" he yelled, pointing his wand at a tree. It crashed to the ground, and hit Robert on the head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now where were we?" said Amycus, "I think I was about to take that diamond from you, but, seeing as the person holding it is under a tree, I might as well have some fun until he wakes up."

He advanced on Zack and Maddie with his wand raised. Zack stood in front of Maddie, trying to protect her.

"And what exactly do you think that is going to accomplish?" laughed Amycus, "It's not as if I can't kill either of you regardless of where you're standing. But I don't think I'll kill her just yet. I could always take her with me…"

That set off something in Zack. Suddenly, golden flames lit up his hand. He looked at them surprised, and then turned toward Amycus and threw them at the Death Eater. Amycus screamed in pain and was smashed into a tree, the very same one London had hugged when they had first ended up here. Zachary Martin therefore proved that hugging a tree will not save you, no matter what Wilfred Tipton thinks.

Robert got up rubbing his head, dazed. He looked around. He saw Amycus unconscious and turned to Zack. "Did you do that?" Robert asked.

"Yes," said Zack.

"Well then, that was pretty good," responded Robert.

"Uh, guys?" said Cody, "I think we have a bigger problem!"

He pointed at the ocean where a dark mass was speeding towards them.

Everyone was screaming again. They really ought to have stopped doing that so much. Mr. Moseby ran upstairs and questioned them. "What is going on here?" He asked, out of breath.

"Another mass of darkness like the one that turned into those Death Eaters just went past the ship," explained one of the guests who hadn't lost his head.

"Well, where are they now?" demanded Mr. Moseby.

"We don't know," he responded, "we haven't seen them since they flew past."

Suddenly, a thought came to Mr. Moseby. "Oh, no," he whispered, "they must be after the diamond! I have to go alert the Endeavor!"

"There are too many of them to fight on my own," said Robert, frustrated. They had hidden behind some bushes when they had seen the Death Eaters coming. "I don't know how we're going to get out of this one."

"Let's try to move further back," suggested Maddie, "maybe you can apparate us from there."

"Good idea," said Robert, "let's go."

As they walked back, Zack suddenly tripped over a tree stump. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Who's there?" said Dolohov, "Wait, LOOK! IT'S THEM!"

"ROBERT!" yelled one of the Death Eaters. He tore off his mask. It was Brujon. "If you think I've forgotten what you did to me on the ship, think again! _CRUCIO MAXIMA_!"

"PROTEGO MAXIMA!" yelled a voice from the side. A great shield expanded in front of Robert, and the Cruciatos Curse bounced off it. Robert looked to the side and saw Isabel, Manuel, Daniela, and Ximena.

"Now we're back in business!" said Robert happily, then turned to Zack, Maddie, Cody, and Bailey. "Behind the tree, kids."

Though they looked a little offended at this joke, they did what they were told. The five wizards charged at the Death Eaters, and although they were outnumbered, they quickly overcame them.

"Oh my God am I glad you came," said Robert when all the Death Eaters were lying on the ground, unconscious. "I really thought we were going to die there for a second."

"Always a pleasure," said Isabel.

"Though how did you know to come?" asked Robert.

"Mr. Moseby called us. We gave him the number for the satellite phone on the ship," said Isabel, "figured it might come in handy."

"Well, you were right," said Robert.

"By the way, he told us you were looking for the Spanish Fleece," said Isabel, "did you manage to find it?"

"Here," said Robert, holding out the necklace.

"Mi dios! That is amazing!" she said, "are you its keeper?"

"I don't think so," said Robert with a touch of longing in his voice, "it would have come to me if it was mine."

The necklace suddenly started vibrating in Robert's hand and he released it, letting it do what it wanted. It rose up and settled itself around Isabel's neck.

"So the Diamond of Panama has chosen you as its keeper," said Robert, "a good choice, I would say."

They could all feel the power that it released at its reunion with its keeper. It was more beautiful every second.


	9. Chapter 9

Now, finally, they were going home. This time, everybody was let off at Boston Harbor. The students were given the rest of the school year, which was only a month after all, off. The cruise on the Endeavor had ended and it had followed them back to the harbor to make sure they would be safe. Since it had an all wizard crew, there was no explanation needed. At this point, Robert had decided to go with them. He would stay in Puerto Moreana Baqueriza for a while, and then go home to New York.

All was well. At least for now.

The End

**So that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was admittedly a bit weird. Also, please review, I still haven't gotten any reviews! (This might have a sequel if the reviews are good enough!)**

**I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but Iv'e started writing another story using the same characters plus some new ones. I'm still not sure if I'm going to publish it, but only time will tell. **


End file.
